culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Shocking Blue
Shocking Blue was a Dutch rock band, formed in The Hague in 1967. The band spawned a number of psychedelic rock hits throughout the counterculture movements era during the 1960s and early 1970s, including Never Marry a Railroad Man, Mighty Joe, Love Buzz, Blossom Lady, Inkpot and "Venus", the latter became their biggest hit, it went to No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and many other countries during 1969 and 1970. The band had sold 13.5 million discs by 1973, but the group disbanded in 1974, when the hippie, flower power and other counterculture movements around the world began to decline in the mid-1970s.1 Contents 1 History 2 Cover Versions 3 Members 4 Discography 4.1 Albums 4.2 Singles 4.3 Compilations 4.4 DVDs 5 References 6 External links History Shocking Blue – Venus (Original) excerpt Menu 0:00 An excerpt from Venus Problems playing this file? See media help. Shocking Blue was founded in 1967 by Robbie van Leeuwen. The group had a minor hit in 1968 with "Lucy Brown is Back in Town". After Mariska Veres took over the vocals, the group charted a world-wide hit with the song "Venus", which peaked at No. 3 in the Netherlands in 1969. The song reached No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 in February 1970. It subsequently sold 350,000 copies in Germany, and topped the U.S. chart for three weeks, the first song from the Netherlands to do so. It sold over one million copies there by January 1970, and received a gold record awarded by the Recording Industry Association of America. Global sales exceeded five million copies.1 The song was based on "The Banjo Song" (1963) by The Big 3. Other hits include "Send Me a Postcard" in 1968/69 and "Long and Lonesome Road" (often mistakenly named as "Long Lonesome Road") in 1969. Shocking Blue's songs also received quite a large amount of radio airplay on Dutch channels.23 "Venus" was followed by "Mighty Joe" (flip-side "Wild Wind") in 1969 and "Never Marry a Railroad Man" (flip-side "Roll Engine Roll") in 1970, which both sold over a million records.1 Later songs – including "Hello Darkness" (1970), "Shocking You", "Blossom Lady" and "Out of Sight, Out of Mind" (1971), "Inkpot", "Rock in the Sea" and "Eve and the Apple" (1972) and "Oh Lord" (1973) were successful in Europe, Latin America and Asia, but failed to chart in the U.S.. In 1974 Mariska Veres left the group to start a solo career until 1982. Her singles "Take Me High" (1975) and "Lovin' You" (1976) were mainly popular in the Netherlands, Belgium and Germany. Other known singles were "Tell It Like It Is" (1975), Dusty Springfield's "Little By Little" (1976), and "Too Young" (1978). Most of these songs today are rare. Shocking Blue made a comeback in 1979, and recorded "Louise" as their first single since their breakup back in 1974. However, the song was never released for unknown reasons. They did however, perform live with their earliest songs such as "Venus" and "Never Marry a Railroad Man" in 1980. They made another comeback in 1984, and later recorded "Jury and the Judge" with "I Am Hanging on to Love" on B-side, and yet another unreleased song "Time Is a Jetplane" in 1986. Mariska Veres died of cancer on 2 December 2006. Cover Versions *Bananarama covered "Venus" in 1986, hitting number one in the US and the UK Top 10 (#8). Nirvana covered the song "Love Buzz" as their debut single in 1988, and it also appeared on their 1989 album Bleach. The Prodigy covered the song "Love Buzz" on their 2004 album Always Outnumbered, Never Outgunned but called it "Phoenix". Mint Royale remixed Shocking Blue's version of "Acka Raga" (itself a cover from John Mayer and Joe Harriott's Indo-Jazz Fusions song of the same name) for their 1999 track "From Rusholme with Love", featured in several films of the time. Members The initial line-up consisted ofRobbie van Leeuwen (guitar, sitar and backing vocals) (1967–1973) Fred de Wilde (vocals, 1967–1968) Klaasje van der Wal (bass guitar, 1967–1972) Cor van der Beek (drums) (1967–1974, deceased) Later members wereMariska Veres (vocals, 1968–1974, deceased) Leo van de Ketterij (guitar, 1970–1971) Martin van Wijk (guitar, 1973–1974) Henk Smitskamp (bass guitar, 1972–1974) Discography Albums 1968 Shocking Blue (Polydor) also known as Beat With Us (German title) #31 US 1969 At Home (Pink Elephant) 1970 Scorpio's Dance (Pink Elephant) also known as Sally Was A Good Old Girl (Japanese title) 1971 Third Album (AKA Shocking You, Pink Elephant) 1972 Inkpot (Pink Elephant) – The official music of Mark Six 1972 Live in Japan (Pink Elephant) 1972 Attila (Pink Elephant) also known as Rock In The Sea (Japanese title) 1972 Eve and the Apple (Same as Attila with one different track, Polydor) 1973 Dream on Dreamer (Polydor) 1973 Ham (Same as Dream On Dreamer, but with 3 different songs and 6 alternate versions, Pink Elephant) 1974 Good Times (Pink Elephant) Singles Year Title US UK AUS NED NOR GER FRA NZ BEL JPN 1967 Love is in The Air / Fix Your Hair Darling - - - - - - - - - - 1968 Lucy Brown is Back in Town / Fix Your Hair Darling - - - 21 - - - - - - 1968 Send Me a Postcard / Harley Davidson - - - 11 4 - 4 - - - 1969 Long and Lonesome Road / Fireball of Love 75 - - 17 - - 6 - - - 1969 Venus / Hot Sand 1 3 1 3 1 2 1 1 - 15 1969 Mighty Joe / Wild Wind 43 45 43 1 - 6 8 - - - 1970 Never Marry a Railroad Man / Roll Engine Roll 102 - 40 1 5 10 1 4 19 1970 Hello Darkness / Pickin' Tomatoes - - - 6 - - - - 12 - 1971 Shocking You / Waterloo - - - 12 - - 1 - 21 - 1971 Serenade / Sleepless at Midnight 110 - - - - - - - - - 1971 Blossom Lady / Is This a Dream - - - 2 - - - - 3 - 1971 Out of Sight, Out of Mind / I Like You - - - 6 6 - - - 5 - 1972 Inkpot / Give My Love to The Sunrise - - - 5 - 21 1 - 4 - 1972 Rock in the Sea / Broken Heart - - - 12 - - 3 - 21 - 1972 Eve and the Apple / When I was a Girl - - - 14 - - 1 - 18 - 1973 Let Me Carry Your Bag / I Saw You in June - - - - - - 2 - - - 1973 Oh Lord / In My Time of Dying - - - 14 - - - - 6 - 1974 This America / I Won't be Lonely Long - - - - - - - - 16 - 1974 Dream on Dreamer / Where The Pick-Nick Was - - - - - - 4 - - - 1974 Good Times / Come My Way - - - - - - - - - - 1975 Gonna Sing My Song / Get It On - - - - - - - - - - 1980 Louise / Venus - - - - - - - - - - 1986 The Jury and The Judge / I am Hanging on to Love - - - - - - - - - - 1990 Venus '90 (UK Only) - 75 - - - - - - - - 1994 Body and Soul / Angel - - - - - - - - - - Compilations LPs 1969 Sensational Shocking Blue (Discofoon) 1971 Hello Darkness (Pink Elephant) 1972 The Shocking Blue Perfect Collection (Polydor) 1972 The Best of Shocking Blue (Pink Elephant) 1973 Shocking Blue's Best (Metronome) 1973 With love from... Shocking Blue (Capri) 1978 The Shocking Blue Double Deluxe (Polydor) 1980 Venus (Piccadilly) 1981 The Shocking Blue Greatest Hits (CNR) 1986 Best of Shocking Blue (CNR) 1986 Classics (21 Records) CDs 1986 The Best of Shocking Blue (Victor) 1990 The Very Best of Shocking Blue (Red Bullet), (Arcade, 1993) 1990 Shocking Blue 20 Greatest Hits (Repertoire) 1990 Venus (Castle Communications AG) 1994 A Portrait of Shocking Blue (Castle) 1995 Shocking Blue The Golden Hits (Red Bullet) 1997 Singles A's and B's (Repertoire) 1997 Shocking Blue Grand Collection (A.R.O.) 1998 Shocking You (Laserlight) 2000 Shocking Blue Golden Collection 2000 (Lighthouse) 2000 All Gold Of The World Shocking Blue (Mekkophone & Castle Communications) 2004 Shocking Blue Greatest Hits (Red Bullet) DVDs 2004 Greatest Hits Around The World (Red Bullet) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London: Barrie and Jenkins Ltd. p. 267 and 285. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. 2.Jump up ^ "Shocking Blue". Alex Gitlin. Retrieved 2010-07-21. 3.Jump up ^ "Shocking Blue Mini Biography". IMDb. Retrieved 2010-07-21. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Shocking Blue. Shocking Blue discography at Discogs Shocking Blue biography Shocking Blue discography Shocking Blue (unofficial) at the Wayback Machine (archived October 28, 2009) Category:Dutch rock music groups Category:Nederpop Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1974 Category:Dutch musical groups Category:1967 establishments in the Netherlands Category:1974 disestablishments